美学理论与实践教程
by jc4evan
Summary: 用艺术的眼光感受身体的线条，每一块肌肉，不要害羞。
1. 美学理论与实践教程（上）

你坐在木制的画架前，单手举起炭笔，测量远处的静物比例，花瓶与石膏像的距离，球体的明暗交界线，画面的构图松紧，不对，感觉不对。

你有点紧张，因为三个小时的静物考试时间已经过半，不应该还在处理比例的阶段，虽然拿起了炭笔大面积铺色试图追赶进度，但因为最开始的塑形基础不够扎实，画面效果不够理想，现阶段你只能靠细节处理来试图拉分，硬着头皮继续画下去。

身旁无一不是画笔与白纸摩擦发出的沙沙声，左顾右盼其他同学的画面更让你不由手心冒汗，你抬头看了看远处坐在角落正在倒松节油的美术老师，暗暗叹气，这次恐怕又要让老师失望了。

老师细长又分明的手指拿起松节油慢慢倒在调色盘上，刘海半遮眼眸，无论是下颌线还是身段的轮廓都完美得像课本上的艺术品让你移不开眼。

似乎察觉到有人注视的目光，他抬头便对上你痴痴看他的眼睛，不悦地皱起眉头，不满你怎么还有时间坐着发呆。

你反应过来后马上把头缩回画板里想要当场咬舌自尽，自己真的好蠢，又要被老师讨厌了。

三小时过去，考试结束。

撕掉画纸上的透明胶带，你扭扭捏捏地拿着自己的画排在最后面，不断观察老师的表情，有些明显画得好的，老师会抬头给她一个浅浅的微笑作为鼓励，但更多的时候只是面无表情示意他们可以离开画室。

啊，我也好想得到老师的笑容哦。

他笑的时候真好看。

然而心虚的你在交画卷的时候眼神闪烁都不敢和老师对视。

林彦俊盯着你的画看了许久神情若有所思。你双手放在身后不安地低着头，偶尔偷瞄几眼试图判断他的情绪，画室里的同学一个个离开，环境逐渐变得安静令你更加忐忑。

「构图，不对。」你点头附和。

「透视，也不对。」你咬着下唇，又点点头。

「前实后虚没有表现出来。」

「光面暗面不够强烈，画面糊成一团。」

「明暗交界线过度太生硬。」

一句句不留情面的点评，你已经像只鸵鸟一样头快低到地板无地自容，眼泪都要掉出来，被自己喜欢的老师教训心情可不好受。

知道自己是转系生能力只有半桶水，勉强地努力跟上进度但毕竟基础还是有差距，你娇气地反倒开始悄悄责怪老师的不温柔，甚至认为他在刁难自己，明明知道自己是新来的要求却没有放低。

「抬头看我。」

林彦俊带有命令的口吻让你不得不服从，你涨红着小脸可怜兮兮地慢慢抬起头来，眼神像一只无家可归的小猫，泛着泪光的大眼睛扑闪扑闪，紧咬下唇故作镇定。

他眼眸中并没有因此而泛起波澜，「为什么哭？」

「老师，我没有哭。」小声反驳但又软弱无力。

林彦俊目不转睛看着你，想了想又开口，「我知道你是转系生，进度可能会跟不上。但也因为这样，你要比其他人更加努力，知道吗？」

你连连点头，眨着眼睛认真听教。

「作为美术系的学生，除了要会画画之外，还需要培养自己的美感。这样吧，」

林彦俊站起身来到你的面前，用刚才让你看着入迷的那只手揉了揉你的发顶，「明天来画室，我帮你补课。」

你愣愣地抬头看他，分明看到下一秒他对你露出了笑容。勾起嘴角的同时也勾走了你的心，感觉心脏都要融化了。

「嗯…谢谢老师。」

——

上午 雕塑课

虽然不是雕塑系的学生，但雕塑作为认识人体肌理而言有非常重要的作用，因此林彦俊要求每位学生学习制作一个雕像。

你来得比较早，林老师还没来到画室，于是你乖巧地做着自己的事，好让老师等下来了可以给你一些点评。

你拿着粘土逐小叠加，覆盖在雕像上，再用刮刀把雕像上的肌肉线条慢慢刻画出来。

而通过每一块粘土的叠加，你也了解到身体的每一块肌肉的位置和形状，但你总是感到不得要领，塑形总是拿捏不准确。

脑海里不断分心，闪过林老师的身影，幻想他衣襟下的身体，你看着远处示范用的白色雕像，分不清楚自己在雕塑的到底是什么。

初见林彦俊的时候，画室正在上色彩示范。

你默默无闻地坐到某个角落，看着林彦俊在一张全开大小的画纸上挥洒自如。不只是被他的外表所吸引，看着他随性爽快又娴熟地运用各种色调，笔触畅快淋漓铺满整个画面，一笔笔呈现出极高级的艺术作品令你叹为观止。

你喜欢有艺术家气息的坏男孩，小时候的你幻想未来的男朋友会是怎样。

他可能生活困窘空有一身尚未被发掘的才华，你们可能只够钱租一间简陋的小房子，但他却不会让自己的生活品质下降。

他或许很浪漫，会把你抱在腿上一边亲热一边作画，把一抹薄荷蓝抹在你的乳尖上一点点为你创作一次人体艺术，或者你最爱做的事就是在他专心致志作画的时候故意勾引他，最后受不了你的引诱，两个人一起倒在破败嘎滋作响的沙发上翻云覆雨，命令你一定要叫得比沙发还响。

林老师无疑是一个浪漫又艺术的人，但他不坏，老师很正经，教学很认真，总是对学生严肃而一丝不苟。

虽然不那么符合自己内心对男朋友的要求，但倾慕和崇拜的心却怎么也止不住，仰望的同时你也暗暗喜欢上他。

每次他都会弯腰为你点评作品的每个细节，他靠得很近，你可以闻到他身上自然的洗衣液的气味，干爽而不会太浓郁，淡淡地轻轻地撩动你心房。

让你想一点，一点凑上前去，贴上那双极有吸引力的唇……

一个激灵，你从幻想中回过神来。沮丧地生着闷气正想要用刮刀把粘土都弄掉，手就被林彦俊抓住停在了雕像的前方。

「你太急躁了，要沉下心来。」

还没来得及思考林彦俊是什么时候来到画室的，只见他拿了把椅子坐在你身旁，牵起你的手教你如何感受雕像，一点点对你说着理论知识，但你很难集中精神去听。

因为你全部的注意力都放在了你们牵在一起的手上。

老师的胸膛贴着你的肩膀，距离非常近，一不小心便会栽倒在他的怀里。

耳朵听着他不断说出的话语，余光看见他帅气的脸庞，鼻子闻到他衣服上清淡的气息，指尖触碰在一起，几乎所有感官都围绕着林彦俊，此刻你也希望味蕾能品尝他的味道。

「被我抓到咯，你都没在听。」

林彦俊松开你的手，拿起桌上的刮刀点了点你的鼻尖，「我怎么觉得，你好像对我的兴趣比雕像还大？」

身体忍不住抖了一下，你不知所措地目光不知道该注视哪里。

林彦俊把你的表情尽收眼底。

「平时上课我都有注意到，你很常盯着我看。」用刮刀托起你的下巴，他笑了笑，「你是不是喜欢我？」

没想到会被问到这个问题，瞬间感觉自己耳朵鼻孔和头顶都开始冒青烟，内心疯狂尖叫，他怎么会知道，他怎么看得出来，他是不是发现很久了天啊我吞粘土噎死自己算了！

被托起了下巴你不得不和他对视，吱吱唔唔地红着脸打算摇头否认。

林彦俊不慌不忙，伸出手指把你鼻尖上的粘土抹走，顺势抚上你的脸颊，「不用紧张，老师也喜欢你。」

「不然你以为我为什么会为你补课呢。」

他把你的身体转向自己，牵着你的双手拿起旁边的湿纸巾为你擦干净带有粘土的双手，你已经被他所说的话震慑到说不出话来，震惊于老师为你补课是另有所图，以及老师那突如其来的表白。

什么嘛，开玩笑吗？老师也喜欢自己，哪有这么刚好的事。

你眼神闪躲但林彦俊的目光又过于专情，眼眸里仿似拥有一片宁静的湖，清澈又温润让你入了迷。

他的拇指轻轻摩挲你的虎口，然后慢慢地，一点一点地，你感受到心跳的声音，听见透明的薄窗帘被风吹起的呼呼声，像加了慢动作的特效般，他靠近，手滑进你的腰间，脸庞碰上温厚的胸膛，林彦俊将你拥入怀中。

「每次眯着眼睛目测比例的样子看起来真的好蠢，我每次都想过来敲你脑袋。」

「每次为你评画的时候我都刻意靠你很近，你一边害羞一边勉强听讲的表情很可爱。」

「我不喜欢速写课时你和男生一组互画，所以每次我都会重新分组。」

「我不允许别的男人盯着你看，再一点一点把你画出来，他们画得很烂，画不出半点你的美。」

「而我是老师，只有我才有资格让你做我的模特。」

一连串赤裸裸的告白听得你心猿意马，原来林老师才是最坏的那个，比小时候幻想出来的那种还要坏，坏很多很多倍。

心软软的身体被老师的话语哄得酥酥麻麻的，你也不再矜持，小手环抱林彦俊的腰，抬起头雾蒙蒙带着水气的双眼忍不住对林彦俊撒娇，「我好喜欢老师…老师亲亲我……」

林彦俊笑了，「要亲可以，下课再亲，现在先乖乖上课。」

「不嘛…要老师亲亲…」

林彦俊捏了捏你的鼻子教训不听话的小淘气，蜻蜓点水碰了碰你的唇后放开。

得到老师的吻就像做梦一样，你傻笑着嘻嘻嘻地伸着小舌头边舔刚被亲过的唇慢慢回味，边挺直腰板坐好听老师讲课。

林彦俊开始为你讲解最基础的肌肉分布和结构，你哪里听得进去，恋爱脑的你发现自己喜欢的人也喜欢自己后简直想冲出画室放鞭炮庆祝三天三夜，哪管得上肱二头肌和眼轮匝肌。

林彦俊当然看在眼里暗自叹气，早知道就不这么快对小傻瓜表白自己的心意了，这下好了，人看起来更蠢了。

「你知道了解人体结构最快的方式是什么吗？」

「欸？」

「我们换一种方式来上课吧。」

「既然你对我比较感兴趣，这样应该比较有效果。」

林彦俊把衬衫下摆从裤子里拉了出来，解开下面的纽扣一路往上。腹肌和精壮的腰身映入你的眼前，你不由自主地吞了吞口水，想看却又觉得有点羞涩。

这又是哪一招啊？太犯规了！

他抓起你的双手放在自己的腰上，这一刻你觉得手心是滚烫的，炽热得你只想缩回来，他用力把你的手按在腰上，鼓励你自行探索，

「用艺术的眼光感受身体的线条，每一块肌肉，不要害羞。」

指尖触碰到林彦俊的腹肌，你从上往下摸索，他的腹肌就像可口的巧克力块间隔分明，他一手撑在椅背上一手撩开自己的衬衫，目光随着你的指尖转动，见你只敢用指尖触碰，不满地伸手把你的手按在腹肌上，带着你的掌心游走他的身体。

太狡猾了，太奸诈了。

先不说一个美术老师为什么身材会这么好，肩膀够直够宽，胸肌和腹肌并存，人鱼线和公狗腰具备，早就没必要看雕像了看林老师就好了好吗！

你又舔了舔嘴唇，小手从腰间到双臂，从肩膀又下滑到小腹，小手在他的小腹不断徘徊作乱，你听到林彦俊的呼吸声逐渐变重。

「老师，你怎么了？」你游移在他的马甲线上，顺着凹陷的线条逐渐往下延伸，抚摸过皮带，滑落至大腿内侧然后打转。

「上半身的肌肉分布应该很了解了吧？」

林彦俊从座位上站了起来，抓着你的手到裤头的皮带处，「要不要也了解一下下半身？」

你也站了起来，然后蹲在林彦俊的身下，「好，好啊……」

美术课中途早已换了课，变成了生物课。

你颤颤巍巍地解开他的皮带，拉开裤链，轻手轻脚地脱下林彦俊的裤子，他的身材比例非常好，脚长且线条匀称，深蓝色的平角内裤里面容量不容小觑。

林彦俊低头，伸出手抚摸你的发顶，从发顶摸拭到你通红的脸颊，鼓励的语气说道，「别害羞，你要学会用艺术的角度去看待，来，把它也脱下来吧。」

你害羞点头，从蹲着的姿势变为跪在林彦俊的面前，双手虔诚地捏起他的内裤边，再缓缓往下脱。

巨大的男性充满弹性地高高翘起，你迷蒙着双眼不敢触碰，但跪着的高度正好与他的硕大平视，你只好移开双眼，小手抚上林彦俊壮实的大腿，探究男性肉体的下半身肌肉纹理。

林彦俊这种时候还能一本正经，对着学生性器敲得老高却还能面无表情就像往常一样说着满口的理论知识，告诫你人体在做不同运动的时候，肌肉会有什么变化，男性和女性的身体差异要如何刻画。

你连连点头，他的手依然放在你的发顶上，此刻转移到你的后脑，稍稍一用力，逼你直视前方。

泛红又湿润的龟头映入眼前，中间的马眼溢出几滴透明的黏液，你被他按着后脑，半自愿半强迫地靠近他炽热的肉柱，放在他大腿上的两只手一手握住他的根部，另一只手拨开自己的长发到耳后，侧头看着林彦俊，伸出舌头，舔了舔马眼。

「嘶……」林彦俊吸了一口气，挺腰往前用前端堵住你的嘴巴，左右晃动，像涂口红般滑过你整张小嘴。

「人的肉体都是大自然给予的，都是美好的，你要放开心胸去感受它，知道吗？」

老师淳淳教导，你自然听教，「好的老师……」

眼前不单是灌输你知识的导师，也是你喜欢的人。你听从他的话希望讨他欢心，开始套弄他的热铁，含住前端收缩嘴巴微微用力吮吸，更是上道地有意无意发出几声娇弱的呻吟。

舌头在龟头处来回滑动，舌尖对着中间的小孔戳了几下，林彦俊果然敏感地发出了低吟，但依然温柔地轻揉你的发丝。

「嗯……宝贝这样很好…对，这里深一点，真棒。」

林彦俊爽得仰头叹气，小腹紧缩。

你套弄的速度越来越快，林彦俊皱眉，有点失去控制，射精的欲望越来越重，他企图分散注意力，「宝贝下面湿不湿？自己摸出来给老师看看。」

你接收指令，分出一只手探入自己的裙底，手指拨开内裤轻轻一挑，指甲不小心刺激到花核一瞬间浑身颤抖，呜呜地叫了出来，下身湿滑得一塌糊涂，你把手指伸到林彦俊面前，蜜液便顺着指尖滑到手心，再滴到地上。

林彦俊对此非常满意，凑上前来含住你的手指，把蜜液吃得很干净，「宝贝的水很好喝，老师的水宝贝想喝吗？」

双手忙得很，嘴巴也在努力工作，你只能眨眨眼示意自己很乖很听老师的话。

「你想要的我都给你。」

愈发加快的频率没多久后便骤然停下，马眼喷泻出滑腻的液体，你乖乖含在嘴巴里，直到林彦俊退开你的小嘴。

他喘着气，也蹲下身来与你平视。你鼓鼓囊囊的小嘴里全都是他的味道，他玩味地笑着伸出一根手指，你默契地仰着头含住，然后像婴儿吸奶般吸吮起来，并慢慢咽下口中的浊液。

吞得很干净。

老师的知识灌满了你的脑袋，也灌满了你的嘴巴。

林彦俊把你抱起来，你们相互依偎了一阵子，抱在一起热吻一番，如梦初醒的你突然想到什么，问他，「老师，我们现在还在上课吗？」

「当然啊，美好的感官体验对提升美感也有帮助。」

「这样子哦…」你乖巧地点头，「老师那我们下午上什么课啊？」

「半小时就好，」林彦俊笑了笑，

「你来当模特，速写示范。」


	2. 美学理论与实践教程（下）

下午 速写课

到了下午的上课时间，林老师没有出现。

说好下午速写示范的，到底去哪里了？你在画室闲闲没事做，打开手机音乐播放器，点了一首Bread的《If》，画室响起悠然而抒情的旋律，带着淡淡的哀愁。

此刻的你总算有时间好好静下来，回想上午犹如狂风暴雨般袭来的一切。

这是你最喜欢的一首歌，它曾陪伴你走过很多个不同的时刻，而对于林彦俊，也许歌词的第一句已经足以表达你的心声。

If a picture paints a thousand words,

Then why can't I paint you?

倘若画能表达千言万语，

为何我却画不出你。

回想起来，你曾在课堂上偷偷开过小差，想把自己喜欢的老师画下来，他那天穿得特别好看，戴起眼镜的样子很迷人，你不想用手机记录，自己一点点描绘出来更有意思。

但可能是自己才疏学浅，又或者是要求过高，你直觉自己画不出老师的半分美好，无论是老师修长的指尖或是俊朗的面容，一切都过于完美，在你的画笔下反而像是亵渎了他。

拥在心头的爱意无法凭一笔一画表达出来，你从未想过把自己的心情告诉老师，如果不是上午突如其来的表白，如果不是他主动吻了你，你只是想要默默把心意放在心里。

和老师算是什么关系呢？这样就是男女朋友了吗？

你无解，那只是一个暧昧的上午，你不奢望他会对你表达多大的爱意，或者他口中的喜欢根本只是随口一说。

但即便是这样，你知道，自己无法拒绝他。

你漫无目的在画室里闲逛，不知不觉来到他私人的工作间。

房间里摆放了很多他未完成的作品，很多画框和颜料，还有正中央那幅摆放在画架上的示范画。

那是前几天林彦俊示范的人像画，模特是画室里一个颇漂亮的女孩子。

你仔细观察画作，笔触流畅果断，刻画细致入微，画中的女孩子优雅恬静，尽显女性的美态。

说实话当时你很羡慕她，因为你知道在绘画过程这段时间内，林彦俊的眼里只会有她，她会得到老师全部的注意力，老师会观察她美丽的容貌要如何一笔笔勾勒出来，注视模特婀娜多姿的体态曲线，笔尖在画纸上描绘出一条条充满生命力的线条。

如果没有了围观示范的学生，这仿佛是一个充满暧昧的调情场景，模特含情脉脉地看着林彦俊，尽力把自己最美丽的一面展现出来。

光是这样想想都让你醋意大发。

记得上午的时候他提出让你当他的模特，你紧张得连午饭都不敢多吃，生怕自己多了一丝赘肉。

但就很奇怪，说是示范，怎么说也应该是示范给你看的，但偏偏自己要做模特，那林彦俊说示范的意义到底是什么？

你还愣在原地发呆，忽然从后背被一个温暖的怀抱拥紧，你吓到，转头一看是林彦俊，笑着吻了吻你的脸颊，「等很久了？」

「老师…」对于他的亲密行为，你有点拘谨却又很喜欢。

「准备好上课了吗？」

他自顾自地收紧对你的怀抱，单手上移到你衬衫纽扣处，由不得你反抗，他逐颗逐颗解开，「刚刚去准备上课用的道具，所以来晚了。」

眼睁睁看着他从身后边拥着你边把你上衣的纽扣全数解开，露出学生妹朴素的棉质深色内衣，林彦俊用欣赏的表情打量你的身体，帮你把衬衫脱掉。

你惊慌地下意识往门外看去，生怕有别的同学会发现，一看才发现林彦俊早已把工作间的门关上并上了锁。

林彦俊把你惶恐的样子看在眼里，轻笑一下手中的动作没有停止。接下来是裤子，动作很轻柔，大手摸抚过你的纤腰下滑到裤头，单手一拨便解开了扣子，裤链一格格往下拉，之后他的动作就停住，把手收回。

一半被动，一半主动，你了然地明白他的意思，自愿把裤子脱了下来。

正当你犹豫着要不要干脆把内衣裤一并脱掉，反正当裸模也很正常，一不做二不休要做就做得彻底一点。

「不用脱。」

老师从身旁的纸袋中拿出一件白色的丝绸睡袍，用美工刀把连着标签的绳子割断。你打量这件睡袍，思索这难道是他刚所说的准备道具？

拿走标签，林彦俊帮你穿上睡袍，松松垮垮地挂在你骨感的双肩上，衣襟敞开没有遮蔽住姣好的身材。

「很适合你。」他满意地挑起嘴角，「比起一丝不挂，我更爱若隐若现的神秘感。」

他让你或坐或卧在身后那张深灰色的双人牛皮沙发上，刚好角度正面对着他，你们之间距离大约一两米左右。

你随意拨弄头发，略带自然卷的长发自然披散在锁骨和沙发上，表情带有几分慵懒，你半躺在沙发上，单手撑头，双腿微微张开呈现最自然的动作，毕竟是半小时的速写，就应该调整出最令自己舒适的姿势。

窗外的几缕微光刚好打在你的侧脸，锁骨，胸脯和大腿上，象牙白色的丝质睡袍在太阳下泛起水流般波光粼粼的细滑质感，光影交织，眼前少女青春的肉体散发动人气息。林彦俊感叹眼前的美好场景应该作一幅油画而并非只是人体速写，不过你看出来他似乎还是不够满意。

你看着他又从纸袋中拿出一个小物件，看得不太清楚，你只是默默好奇地看着他在摆弄些什么。

没过几秒，老师径直走到你面前，自若地把手上的小物件递到你面前——一个粉红色的无线电跳蛋。

看你一脸迟疑不敢伸手接过和难以置信的表情，林彦俊很清楚，眼前单纯的少女始终会乖巧地任由自己摆布。其实说是为了示范，实际上倒不如说是林彦俊为了满足自己的恶趣味，不过，他当然不会把这些想法告诉你。

「玩玩看吗，说不定你的表情会更生动。」

他转身坐在画架前面，纤长的手指拿起炭笔，他用言语怂恿你，又用老师那略带命令的口吻说道，「松开内衣的扣子，但也不要全脱掉，露出一边乳头，我要看到有张力，有紧有松的画面。」

如果撇除手上的跳蛋，你还能安慰自己这是为了艺术效果。但此时这种情景就很像情侣之间会玩的小游戏，无论是真的相爱或者只是一时性起，你都不想错过和林老师发生些非正常关系的机会。

暗暗下定决心后，你尝试把自己想象成风骚的艳星，眼前的林彦俊不是专业的美术老师而只是目不转睛打量你的看客。

你双脚放上沙发，两腿张得很开，一边睡袍从肩膀上掉落滑到手臂上，下摆一角半遮掩住同样是黑色的纯棉内裤，画面非常有层次感：雪白的肌肤发着光，和乌黑秀发及深色内衣裤形成鲜明的颜色对比，再来外面虚罩一层朦朦胧胧的白色睡袍，背景是深灰色沙发。

一层一层地，黑与白交替，光线与质感互相衬托，美人羞红的脸颊和双腿间那粉红的小玩意是点睛之处。

你一手解开乳罩，不至于完全下滑下来，把一边蜜桃拨出来，另一边掩盖着，但乳晕也似乎想要出来透透气，爱露不露的样子。

双腿张开你捏着小玩意隔住内裤抵在穴口处，裸露的酥胸有另一只手搓揉出不同形状，你像只发情的小母猫，一脸渴求毫不掩饰地看向你唯一的客人，「老师，我准备好了…」

林彦俊终于露出满意的表情，

「不错，这个姿势很唯美很有张力，好好保持住，不能动。」

话音刚落，他按下手上的遥控，小玩意随即发送高频振动。

你紧咬下唇，第一波震动开始进攻你的私密处，它无情地勾起你的快感，你努力调整呼吸，小幅度地手指上下摆动，开始自娱自乐起来。

林彦俊兴致很高，快速定下比例之后，便着手描绘轮廓线。

空气中除了绘画的沙沙声，低频的机器震动声外，还有偶尔藏匿不住的娇喘。一开始你还能保持冷静，看着林彦俊一边盯着自己做如此羞耻的事一边淡漠地作画，好像眼前香艳的画面完全不受干扰一样，明明就是他让自己变成现在这幅德行的。

在前半段时间里，跳蛋一直刺激着自己最娇嫩的部位，你经历了从平缓自己的呼吸逐渐到身体肌肉紧绷，娇喘演变成一声声微弱而有频率的吟叫，你开始按耐不住地想要更多，将跳蛋触碰最为脆弱敏感的小豆豆，欺负慢慢红肿起来的花蕊。

之所以会沉迷于自我取悦中不能自拔，是因为自己的身体自己最了解，你会跟随身体的需求移动手中令你快乐的小玩具。

深色内裤显然已经泛起水痕，穴口比起其他地方颜色更深，你不喜欢隔着内裤的触感，于是还是动了动身体，食指勾住内裤边，顺着腿根褪下来，挂在一只脚的脚踝上。

越是看你隐忍的表情，越是让他热血沸腾。

「你简直就是我的缪斯，让我灵感涌现。」

他火热的眼神专注于你性感的身体，轮廓逐渐成型，后半段来到了处理细节的阶段。

看向你一脸愉悦的表情，他爱惨了这种充满性与欲望的画面。自己的学生及恋人听教听话在他面前满足自己，你的顺从也让他潜意识里的雄性荷尔蒙得到满足感。

花核感觉又酸又麻，害你清澈纯情的眼眸布上一层薄薄的水雾，顾不上少女的矜持，淫靡的声响越来越大。

林彦俊右手用画笔勾勒线条，左手掌握遥控，拇指轻轻一拨，把震动档位调至中档。

「啊啊啊…老师不要……嗯啊……」

骤然快感被硬生生提升到另一个层次，你忍不住像奶猫一样发出一连串嘤咛，哀怨地瞪着罪魁祸首，这种时候你已经很难再保持一个姿势不动，纤细的腰和肉臀开始扭动，张开的双腿也颤抖起来，整个人像开始溃堤一样不安定，身体里的洪水即将爆发。

「模特不能随便乱动。」林彦俊故意提醒。

「老师你故意的…呜太难受了不行了啦…」

「我不要…呜呜……我不要这样啊…老师帮帮我…」你甚至抬起头，撅起嘴巴。

林彦俊摇摇头，咬着笔杆，「要拿出专业的精神来，这样子怎么当老师的专属模特。」

每一个细节都刻画到位：发丝和睡袍顺滑的质感，少女颤巍巍的眼睛上带着露珠，就连内裤上的水痕也被一并记录在案。

「啧，下面这摊水渍这么引人注目，你说我是画进去好呢还是不画进去呢？」

「啊啊不要说出来啦…老师…太过分了……」

你看到林彦俊身下鼓起的帐篷，深呼吸一口气，决定也要给林彦俊一点反击，轻飘飘来了一句，「老师难道不想要吗…老师看看这里…」

说着，你拨开阴唇，露出水润粉红的甬道，然后拿跳蛋轻一下重一下戳着嫩肉。

林彦俊倒吸一口气，「坏学生。」

不到半小时，林彦俊即将把这张少女春宫图绘制完成，而少女的表情是这张画最至关重要的一点。

他转头看向你，你的姿势早已和一开始的完全不同了，大半颗跳蛋塞进下身那贪婪冒出唾液的小嘴里，半躺的姿势已经彻底瘫软在沙发上，弓起腰承受跳蛋的侵犯。

林彦俊把档位调至最高，跳蛋高频得发出嗡嗡声。

你反应很大，刺激得全身筋挛，抽搐起来，

「要去了…啊啊太快了啦…受不了了……老师……」

「麻掉了呜呜…啊好棒」

林彦俊一笑，观赏完整个过程，最后顺利把你高潮的表情画在画纸上。

经历过高潮，你无力地把跳蛋抽离身体，浑身是汗大口喘气，林彦俊坐到你的身边，低下头吻你，「做得很好哦。」

你虽然身子发软，但依然贪恋他的亲近，勾住他的颈项不让离开，迫不及待伸出小舌头表达自己的爱意。林彦俊回应你的热情，体贴地托起你的后脑，吸啜你的小嘴最后唇落在你的额头上才结束。

「我会愿意做这些…都是因为喜欢老师……」你撒娇蹭了蹭林彦俊的肩头。

「我知道，辛苦你了。」

「老师那里…不难受吗？」你疑惑地抬头，「我可以帮…」

「不用。」林彦俊揉揉你的头发，「现在不急。」

你半知半解地点点头。

——

晚上 解构情色主义

林彦俊一直坚信最好的艺术是有层次感和循序渐进的，就如同每一种画派都是随着时间的流逝变化不断，诱发新的创作灵感，从古典主义，现实主义，印象主义再到抽象主义。

绘画一定要沉下心来，不躁不急，对待你也是。

他喜欢你，不需要表露得很明显，行动会说明一切。也不急着和你上本垒，因为不同程度的亲密度都值得好好品尝，不应该急于一时。

林彦俊把你抱在大腿上，翻开教义，「晚上的课堂内容是分析情色主义。」

「不要将情色定义为负面的词汇，像弗拉戈纳尔的这幅《门闩》，看似表现性与欲望，但弗拉戈纳尔所谈的不只是这些表面所见的。」

「有点复杂，这样说我不太明白耶，老师可以再示范一次吗？」

「可以，」

「那这次，老师就直接在你身上作画了。」

老师真的好坏。

比小时候想的都要坏。


End file.
